1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to storage container structure, and more particularly pertains to a new shoe and umbrella caddy wherein the same is arranged for the ease of transport and storage of shoe and umbrella structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, a person transports substitute shoes for use during a rainy day when an individual may wish to preserve other shoes for indoor use only. Such substitute shoes are typically carried by hand or within a bag in a somewhat unorganized manner. Therefore, various types of carriers have been devised to transport such substitute shoes.
Prior art shoe caddy structure is indicated U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,669,772; 4,113,159; 3,495,760; 4,817,188; and 4,973,096.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a shoe and umbrella caddy organization permitting the individual to employ alternate shoes in association with an umbrella for use during inclement weather and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.